Guild Cards
GuildCard.jpg|A Guild Card in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl GuildCard2.jpg|A Guild Card in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl Guild Cards, which were introduced in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, are cards that utilize the 3DS feature of Streetpass. It shows the guild's stats back to when it was last updated, as sections of the Guild Card do not update automatically. They are found in both Etrian Odyssey IV and Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. There is an option to save a Guild Card to the SD Card, which will give a picture of the current guild card and that guild card's QR card. Sections Shared Statistics Guild Name: '''The name of the guild is shown in both games on the top-left corners. '''Character Picture & Level: A character chosen by the player to be shown on the guild card. In Untold, this is not updated automatically with each save, and will have to be manually updated in the guild house. Guild Member Levels: The current levels of all the guild members. These are updated with each save automatically. In IV these are on the same screen with the Stats, while in Untold they are on the top screen. Message: '''A player-chosen message. In IV it is under the Character Picture, while in Untold it is above the stats that are on the bottom screen. '''Achievements: Both IV and Untold have achievements that are completed as one plays the game. In both games they are shown below the Guild Member Levels. Stats: '''Stats that show others what you have accomplished playing through the game. The stats that pertain to both games are: *Max Level *Enemy Discovery *Item Discovery *Ventured Days *Enemies Hunted *Walked *Total en Exclusive to Etrian Odyssey IV '''Skyship: The name of the Guild's skyship is presented above the Stats. Treasure: A treasure that can be found on the world map with the Dowsing Rods. Any maps with treasures you've found can be set as your Guild Card's treasure map sent to others via QR code. Achievements: Exclusive to Etrian Odyssey Untold Guild House: The name that is given to the guildhouse. Grimoires: '''A section to the right of the stats. This shows the Grimoire stone that the character in the Character Picture is holding, and is not updated automatically. '''Stats: '''The stats that are exclusive to Untold are about Grimoire Stones. *Grimoire Chances *Stones Gained *Stones Synthesized *Enhancements '''Achievements: Guild Card Gallery A gallery for those who wish to share their guild's QR Code. If you are unable to share a full Guild Card, please put your username, the name of the guild, when it was last updated, and the game it is for. Etrian Odyssey IV TMGE2014IV.jpg|User: TheMysteriousGeek; Guild: Emprise; Last Updated: 08/14/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV ClanDragoon1QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Dragoon; Last Updated: 11/04/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV ClanDragoon2QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Dragoon; Last Updated: 11/04/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV ClanDragoon3QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Dragoon; Last Updated: 11/04/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV ClanDragoon4QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Dragoon; Last Updated: 11/04/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV ClanDragoon5QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Dragoon; Last Updated: 11/04/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV BoktaiGuild1QR.png|User: leeb; Guild: Boktai; Last Updated: Oct. 2012; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV BoktaiGuild2QR.png|User: leeb; Guild: Boktai; Last Updated: Oct. 2012; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV BoktaiGuild3QR.png|User: leeb; Guild: Boktai; Last Updated: Oct. 2012; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV BoktaiGuild4QR.png|User: leeb; Guild: Boktai; Last Updated: Oct. 2012; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV BoktaiGuild5QR.png|User: leeb; Guild: Boktai; Last Updated: Oct. 2012; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV HalfmoonGuildQR.png|User: warcraff; Guild: Halfmoon; Last Updated: 03/28/13; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV DemonicaGuildQR.png|User: Snowdome; Guild: Demonica; Last Updated: 05/10/13; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV wildace_EOIV.png|User: Rubissrox; Guild: Wild Ace; Last Updated: 10/21/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV chocobo_guild_card___etrian_odyssey_4_by_dragon209816-d6hyet0.png|User: Dragon209816; Guild: Chocobo; Last Updated: 08/13/13; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV updated_guild_card_by_hsumi-d6kqkwx.png|User: Hsumi; Guild: Hallia; Last Updated: 09/02/13; Game: Etrian Odyssey IV Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl GuildCardQR.jpg|User: Monenlaisia; Guild: Radguard; Last Update: Jan 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther1QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/17/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther2QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/17/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther3QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/17/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther4QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/17/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther5QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/17/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther6QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/21/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther7QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/21/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther8QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/21/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther9QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/21/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther10QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/21/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold ClanEther11QR.png|User: Hobgoblin2099; Guild: Ether; Last Updated: 10/21/14; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold 7 Kings 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Action Boost 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Fire Torrent 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Ice Torrent 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Recharge 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Refresh 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Unbind 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Volt Torrent 01.png|User: _Kuresuna_; Guild: Centurio; Last Updated: February 2014; Game: Etrian Odyssey Untold Category:Game mechanics Category:Etrian Odyssey Games Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold